Fate Averruncus
, also called Tertium ( テルチウム , Teruchiumu ) is a mysterious and extremely powerful child mage, who is the first and foremost rival to Negi Springfield. He first appears during the Kyoto School-trip Arc, as a mercenary, but his goal and identity remained unknown. Fate later reappears as the primary antagonist in the Mundus Magicus Arc; where his past and his objectives are unveiled little by little. He looks human but he is in fact a construct, more akin to a magical homunculus. He describes himself as a "mere doll". As of the start of Return To Old World Arc, Fate is now one of Negi's allies and a teacher at Mahora. Background Eight years after the war and Primum's death, Filius Zect woke Tertium up and put him under the command of Secundum so that he could continue Cosmo Entelecheia's mission of saving Mundus Magicus. After working with Secundum, Septendecim and Nii for a while they finally ran into Nagi. Tertium asked him why they kept fighting when it was useless and Nagi answered that they hadn't given up on humanity, like Tertium and his team had. After the fight, which Cosmo Entelecheia lost, they returned to their base where Secundum started complaining about his loss. This prompted Tertium to ask him why he was so enthusiastic, since they were created from the same base model and he (Tertium) found it strange, causing Secundum to tell him that was normal to put all of your heart and blood into their mission and that he should get their master to recalibrate him since his lack of enthusiasm was an apparent defect. While flying and thinking about Cosmo Entelecheia's mission Tertium's core started to fail and he fell from the sky. When he woke up, he was lying on a bed and was greeted by a young Shiori and her older sister. It took him three days to recover, during which he discovers that he loves Shiori/Luna's sister's coffee . Upon leaving, he promises to return one day and return the favor, at which Tertium is promised more of the coffee he loves. Tertium inquires of Zect regarding his malfunction and learns that he had never been programmed with purpose or even loyalty to the cause (on purpose), thus the reason for his malfunction. When Tertium returned sometime later, he finds that Shiori/Luna's village had been attacked and that she and her older sister had been grievously injured. Secundum rewrites Shiori's sister with the Code of the Lifemaker and is about to erase Shiori when Tertium beheads him. Secundum says that what he did to Shiori's sister is the fate of all their kind and Tertium promises to continue the mission but laments not being able to drink Shiori's sister's coffee any more. Personality "'I am quite aware of the morality and the significance of my actions." ''- Fate Averruncus Fate Averruncus appears to be calm and collected but he is, in fact, cold and detached, to the point of acting emotionless. Even in the very rare moments where he is seen smiling, his eyes still express nothing. He regards things with cold logic and thus, he finds it difficult to understand those who follow their hearts. He has a rather nihilistic view of the world, dismissing the magical beings of the Mundus Magicus as "mere illusions" who don't really exist. He doesn't hold himself in high regards, as he calls himself a "tool" devised to enact his late lord's plan. He seems to value destiny very much (hence the name he chose) and he frequently states that those whom he calls "puppets," (including himself) cannot escape their fate, as opposed to "real people" who can chose their lives, and have the right to live in peace. Despite this, Fate is not cruel. He has no qualms about getting rid of people dangerous (or useless) to him, coercing or petrifying people, (albeit not enjoying it) and he fights without mercy; but he avoids killing unless it is necessary. He is rather indifferent and he acts out of a strong sense of duty rather than genuine malevolence or ambition. He is very devoted to his lord's objective, which he describes as his only reason to exist, and his ultimate motivation is to save the population of the Mundus Magicus from its upcoming collapse. Fate acts like he lacks emotions but not personality and tastes. He enjoys having a nice cup of coffee (drinking seven cups a day), relaxing in a peaceful place and, more than everything, fighting with the few people able to match his immense power. He also prefers direct confrontation over coercion. Fate values strength above all and despises incomplete power, but not powerless people. He is openly disdainful of incomplete and biased points of view and never hesitates to point out the contradiction in someone's reasoning, stating that they judge from their first impression. However, he speaks very formally, (even impersonally) he respects his opponents and recognizes any people's qualities to their rightful worth. He is also generous, having given shelter to many war orphans and sent them school (a "hobby' of his as he stated), which would seem to imply that Fate is also immensely wealthy. Unlike Negi, Fate seems to hate tea and considers drinking milk tea, a part of Negi's Englishman ways, childish. He only drinks black tea, but only as lemon tea with ice. He also calls Negi a tasteless English gentleman. Fate is also gentle and forgiving towards his partners and his followers, taking the responsibility of their failure instead of blaming them, congratulating them for their efforts and leaving them free time. If he first resents people who managed to strike him, (or best him in general) he soon develops an interest in them, hoping that they will grow strong enough to fight on par with him, and enjoys being able to witness their progress. He states that Negi is the only enjoyment he has left, and in spite of his fierce dedication to his "mission," the child prodigy interests him even more than the success of his plan. Rakan stated that Fate (Tertium) is much more human than the other two Averruncus before him, possibly because he wasn't calibrated with loyalty or sense of purpose for his mission and was given a free will. Indeed, the flashbacks shows Primum Averruncus as a malevolent person, who likes to taunt his enemies and who kills people without second thoughts. Yet he already had Fate's admiration for very strong enemies, even if he didn't seemed to respect said enemies as much as Fate does. In his battle with Negi, Fate has shown more emotions than he has ever shown and to a much greater extent than ever before, including emotions of anger, happiness and excitement. It has also been expressly hinted by Jack Rakan and Negi that Fate might even be capable of deeper, human-like feelings, including (if not, especially) love. He generally displays a calm yet serious demeanor. Part in the Story Kyoto Field Trip Arc Fate Averruncus first appeared as the last of the three mercenary children helping Chigusa during the Kyoto Arc. He supposedly came to Japan from the Istanbul Magic Association a month prior the school field trip to Kyoto, but was actually hired by Chigusa Amagasaki for her plan. {C She refers to him as "Newcomer". Fate is an expert in both Western and Eastern magic, is highly skilled in martial arts (noted by Negi to slightly resemble the Chinese martial arts he practices), and is stronger and more skilled than Negi, as of the current story arc. He was the one that almost turned everyone at the Kansai Magic Association headquarters into stone, and kidnapped Konoka when Chigusa failed to do so on earlier attempts, (it should also be noted that that pendant item used by Graf Wilhelm could have been an experiment by Fate). He disappeared after he and the summoned demon god were defeated by Evangeline. He specializes in water-based, petrification spells and massive stone attacks and can perform Eastern magic such as summoning demons using ofuda. Journey to the Magic World Later on, Fate appeared outside the gate to the Magical World, and, upon entering the Magical World by following Negi's group, attacked Negi by piercing him with a stone-spear-like projectile. He and a group of mages (whose identities are unknown, although one of them seems to know Asuna) then engage in battle with Negi's Ministras, separating the group with a forceful transportation spell, and accomplished the mission they were originally sent to do: destroying the gateway to the Normal World (the group later set out to destroy the other gate keys). Fate and his group later framed Negi's team for this, putting a bounty on each of the Ala Alba members, making it harder for them to move freely. It is noted by Evangeline that Fate may not be human (saying he was something more akin to a puppet) and Jack Rakan tells Negi that Fate is a survivor of an organization; called Cosmo Entelecheia, that Nagi and his companions battled years ago. Fate and his group's intentions are not fully known at this time, but he claims that he is going to save the world, though he implies to destroy it. It has been revealed that he has Pactio contracts with five female mages named Shirabe, Homura, Shiori, Koyomi and Tamaki (their names are most likely aliases, as Nodoka was able to find out Shirabe's real name, Brigitte, in order to read her mind) all of them are war orphans who he rescued along with 57 others who he sent to school. During the World Peace Festival, Fate shows up in the middle of a street in Ostia, confronting Negi with a deal; Fate would safely escort Negi and his friends to the gate portal in Ostia, in return that Asuna stay with him. Knowing that Fate plans to use Asuna's anti-magic ability to bring about mass destruction, Negi refuses angrily and attacks him in the street. Fate says that he knew that Negi would refuse and tells him "Plan B": To ask that Negi and his friends simply ignore what he is doing since his plan is to bring the destruction of Mundus Magicus (the Magic World). Which, if Negi agrees, Fate will escort him and his companions back to the Old World. It turns out that Fate never meant to target Negi and his companions during the gate attack - they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Elsewhere during this conversation, Fate's pactio partners attack Negi's companions in an effort to prevent them from interfering with Fate's offer to Negi. Fate's objective is also to render Negi powerless, like the demon Graf Herrman tried to do when he came to the Mahora Academy, with a magic item that would have Negi swear an oath which is totally impossible to break. (The oath was that Negi should never interfere with anything Fate was involved with, and that somehow, would also involve Negi to stop with searching for his father). The reason for this has not been released yet. Negi eventually refuses Fate's offer, so Fate officially declares Negi his nemesis. A fight begins between the two in the middle of the crowded street; and to Fate's surprise Negi easily punches Fate's stomach. Still, Fate seems to be more powerful and Negi can't defeat him that easily. During the fight when Nodoka and Kotarou arrive they learned Fate's real name is '''Tertium' (meaning 'the third' in Latin). Fate managed to escape after Asuna and Rakan arrived on the scene. In recent chapters, Fate has lifted the memory seal on Asuna, but what happened after has yet to be seen. According to what Negi manages to read in Nodoka's petrified diary it says that ten years ago, he and Nagi defeated one another. In a video Rakan shows to Negi and his companions in the latest chapters, Fate, with the organization Cosmo Entelecheia, is seen fighting against Nagi and Ala Rubra during the Great War 20 years ago, appearing as a young man. He was seen watching the battle between Rakan and Negi, and he seemed to be in a bad mood. He then showed up to the ball hosted by Ostian Governor-General Kurt Godel, though was intercepted by Jack Rakan. It is revealed that Fate is indeed a construct or puppet, and that his name is 'Tertium' because there were 2 Averruncus' before him, both of which were defeated by Nagi, 10 and 20 years earlier. 'Fate' is apparently a name he chose for himself. Even though he and Negi are enemies he seems to have a little bit of respect for Negi this is hinted when he says that Negi is an "opponent worth fighting". While preparing for the ceremony to erase the magical world, Fate shows signs of anxiousness concerning Negi reaching him, even telling Shirabe that "it would be boring if everything went as plane d." However, he is then ambushed by a group lead by Kotarou (instead of Negi, who at the time, was comatose after a confrontation with Dynamis), and is surprised at how close they had gotten to him due to the power of Natsumi's artifact. During the confusion, Fate makes an attempt to petrify everyone but is struck with Chachamaru's artifact due to the combined efforts of her, Kotarou and Kazumi. It is recently revealed that "Fate" is actually one of four Averruncus, each representing one of the four elements (his being earth). After recovering from the blast from Chachamaru's artifact, he confronts one of the other Averrunces, the wind-based Quintum, and while Quintum initially has the upper hand, Fate, inspired by Rakan, eventually defeats him with a punch that destroys most of Quintum's left side. Fate reclaimed the Great Grand Master Key and Asuna, with him and Shirabe planning to finish the ceremony. In the process of reclaiming the two items needed for the ceremony, he also captured the two members of Kotarou's group that were conscious following Quintum's attack, Natsumi and Nodoka. However, despite both girls having powerful artifacts that makes them a threat to him, Fate, rather than petrifying them, deals with them by simply bonding their hands together and taking away their Pactio cards (with the only physical harm so far consisting of a slap to Nodoka when she tries to convince him to join Negi's side and return with them to Mahora). Currently, Fate is finally battling Negi. During this battle he seems to be having fun and is happy that Negi has made it to this point as he constantly smiles and questions Negi if this what it means to have fun. He has also stated Negi's strikes rivals Jack Rakan's and Negi has also surpassed his strength but, it's because of his power of darkness that is the same as his lord's. As they battle the Magical World begins to collapse and seems to be connecting to the real world, as Mahora Academy can be seen as they battle at the Gravekeeper's Palace and the battle between Negi and Fate can be seen at Mahora Academy. As their battle rages on being evenly matched for majority of their fight up until now Negi pushes Fate back with a powerful and explosive attack. Fate realises their battle is at it's climax or heading to it and he asks Negi what his plan is, surprising Negi and himself. He quickly takes back what he just said but Negi tells him he wants to him to hear it. He claims there is no need because he is a doll and the conclusion has already been decided. Negi surprises Fate by asking him if he wants to be friends. Fate draws Negi into a deadlock by tricking him into a handshake. They unleash their power at close range and each prepare to use one of their most powerful spells. Negi with the most powerful lightning incantation the Thousand Thunderbolts and Fate with the most powerful earth incantation Tearing Earth at point blank range. The attacks collide rivaling each other within a massive blast that melts all the area around them. After the smoke from the attacks clears Fate is standing alone, suddenly Nagi grabs his hand and starts betting him for looking down on Negi and humans, Fate realizes this must be because of a reflux from the Cosmo Entelecheia and that Nagi's image is coming from Negi. After realizing whats happening Nagi turns into Rakan, who calls Fate human and starts making fun of him saying Fate is doing Cosmo Entelecheia's mission because he loved Shiori's sister, this angers Fate who denies everything while beating they beat each other. Rakan turns back to Negi, who apologizes and ask Fate to lend him his strength and in return Negi will lent Fate his strength, Fate reminds Negi he is suppose to beat him first and while Negi agrees to one more final blow Fate asked Negi to stop, saying it was Negi's victory while smiling. Weakened by the fight, Fate fell to his knees when Negi tried to help him get up Fate slapped his hand away and told Negi not to misunderstand, he will help Negi with save Mundus Magicus but if the plan fails he will start "Cosmo Entelecheia" again. Negi tells Fate that his plan to save Mundus Magicus will take ten years to complete and that he needs Fate alive for the plan, Fate agrees to the plan and they shake hands once again, but suddenly both Negi and Fate are shot with an attack similar to the one the Life Maker use to shoot Nagi through Primum. Fate sees that Dynamis had used the time of his fight to gather the power of The Mage of the Beginnings and revived all fallen members of Cosmo Entelecheia from the last twenty years. Negi and Fate fight the revived Coesmo Entelecheia but are quickly overwhelmed until Evangeline saves them. Fate spends the rest of the fight in the sidelines healing his injures and reversing the petrification spell he used on the 3-A girls. After the battle Fate is not seen until the private celebration party standing next to Jack Rakan. Return To Old World Arc {C Once the 3-A class returns to Mahora, Fate asked to be their teacher while Negi is away working on saving the Mundus Magicus because he wants to understand the things that he can't install into his core. When Shizuna takes Fate to 3-A's classroom most of the girls present during the final battle against Cosmo Entelecheia summon their artifacts and prepare to fight until Shizuna scolds them and reveals to the class that Fate will be their teacher while Negi is busy with his work "overseas" much to the class' shock. When Fate overhears Natsumi, Makie and Nodoka trying to convince Yue to tell her feelings to Negi, he tells them not to since Negi is working to save a world and there isn't enough time to be playing house then he tells them that if they can't see the same things and stand on the same place as Negi can't be by his side and finishes by saying that Negi already belongs to him so they should give up. When Negi arrives and invites the four girls for tea, Fate interrupts them and takes Negi away making the girls think they have a new love rival. It turns out that he is doing his job well, especially since he does not hold back throwing chalks at Chisame and Yuna for talking in class, almost knocking them out due to throwing the chalk at break neck speeds, and soon sent them out to stand in the hallway. After Chisame gets fired up, he immediately gave her another lesson. Fate is later seen in his older self. He is approached by Sakurako about how he was before both Misa and Kugmiya catch up. Negi and Kotaro then meet up witht the four (during which Fate calls himself Feitas), and through events, the six later end up at a nearby Karaoke bar. After being somewhat taunted by Kotaro about his inability to sing and Negi saying how he should take it slow, Fate somehwat "downloads" something and begins singing Enka like a pro. After both Kotaro and Negi perform, Fate taunted them with a disgusted and pitiful face that brings up both their anger. Later on, Sakurako confesses to Fate at the same time as Kugimiya and Misa confessing to Kotaro and Negi respectively. Fate mutters how the time is up and the three boys then transform into their younger selves. Fate gains the cheerleader's attention and scolds them about curfew and says that their will be expected at the remedial class tomorrow, much to everyone's surprise. Both Negi and Kotaro tried to demand answers from him, to which the Averruncus replies that he had a good time, much to their confusion. Fate again appears with Negi and Kotaro, all in their older selves, meeting up with Ayaka and Asuna at an expensive restaurant. It is there that Fate says that the three has been late because they were in triple date with the cheerleaders. When Ayaka revealed her Pactio with Negi, Fate "steals" it and comments on how rare it was to have this sort of artifact and ability. Ayaka then takes it back. In the last chapter of the final volume, Fate is seen with Negi, Asuna and Ayaka in Mundus Magicus during some sort of event.www.mangafox.com/manga/mahou_sensei_negima/v38/c355/17.html Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat'- as noticed by Negi, Fate is rather skilled in Ba Gua Zhang, a Chinese martial art. In chapter 316 Quintum states that since Fate is of the "earth" element, he has the most physical strength of the four Averruncus's. Fate has enough strength and ability to stop and hold Negi's ensis exsequens which is suppose to be extremely sharp and able to cut through anything and causes extreme cold. However Negi's ensis exsequens has been said to be imperfect and thus weaker than a fully mastered one. *'Ultimate Defense'- In chapter 227, Negi had notice that Fate is surrounded by a mandala-like magical barrier that protects him from all angles. This power seems to be given to all disciples of the Lifemaker, as Dynamis and Zazie's sister possess the same power. *'Earth Element Magic'- Fate is a specialist of magic of the earth element. A part of his physical abilities comes from his affinity for earth magic. Throughout the series thus far he constantly shows his skill for earth magic which very few can deal with. Using petrification spells, and steel and stone techniques to crush his enemies, and form weapons which can pierce and cut through nearly anything, fast sand attacks and even lava based attacks. He has such skill that he is capable of using the most powerful earth incantation spell. *'Skilled Swordsman-' Fate has shown great skill with swords and various blades. He is skilled enough to battle on par with Negi in a contest of close range sword battle with Negi using his ensis exsequens and Fate using his stone sword. Spells/Techniques *'Kakon Omma Petrôseôs' (石化の邪眼（カコン・オンマ・ペトローセオース, Kakon Onma Petorōseōsu, Evil Eye of Petrification) is an attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and nonliving beings in contact with it. Due to the concentrated nature of the attack, it has a smaller effective range compared to Pnoē Petras, but it is capable of penetrating magic shields. The beam itself is also physically destructive, shown to be able to easily cut through wood. *'Pnoē Petras' (石の息吹（プノエー・ペトラス, Punoē Petorasu, Breath of Stone) is a spell that creates a cloud of gas that petrifies anything with which it comes in contact with. *'Dóry Pétras' (石の槍（ドリュ・ペトラス）, Doryu Petorasu, Spear of Stone) is an attack spell which causes sharp stone spikes to appear, attacking the target. This spell can be modified for anti-barrier penetration. *'Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou' (冥府の石柱（ホ・モノリートス・キオーン・トゥ・ハイドゥ）, Ho Monorītosu Kiōn Tu Haidu), Stone Pillar of Hades) is an attack spell which summons large-volume stone pillars; a high-level mage can control these pillars through psychokinesis. While summoned by magic, the pillar itself cannot be defended against via anti-magic shields. However, the mass of the pillar means that it is almost impossible to deflect with anti-physical shields. *'Aionion Petrosis' (永久石化（アイオーニオン・ペトローシス）, Aiōnion Petorōshisu, Eternal Petrification) is an attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and nonliving beings in contact with it. While the petrification caused by Pnoē Petras and Kakon Omma Petrôseôs can be magically countered or canceled, this spell is comparatively even more dangerous, as its effect is semi permanent. It would require calling on spirits on a divine level of power to undo this spell. *'Mille Gladii Obsidiani' (千刃黒耀剣（ミッレ・グラディー・オブシディアーニー）, Mirre Guradī Obushidiānī, Thousand Obsidian Swords) is a spell which summons numerous black swords. Fate can seemingly control them via psychokinesis. *'Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum' (万象貫く黒杭の円環（キルクルス・ピーロールム・ニグロールム）, Kirukurusu Pīrōrumu Nigurōrumu, Ring of Black Stakes Piercing All Creation) is a spell which summons a massive swarm of petrification stakes. These projectiles have been shown to range in size from inches to 6 feet long. *'Cataracta Quae Dividit Terrum' (地を裂く爆流（カタラクタ・クアエ・ディーウィディト・テッラム）, Katarakuta Kuae Dīwidito Terramu, Earth-rending Torrent) is a spell which seems to make magma burst through the ground at the target area. *'Terra Findens' (引き裂く大地（テッラ・フィンデーンス）, Terra Findēnsu, Tearing Earth) is an extremely powerful and large-scale spell which summons a torrent of lava. Tearing Earth - A high-ranking western spell in Ancient Greek of the highest tier and most likely the strongest in the Earth/Stone series, which calls forth a stream of lava, molten rock, from the caster's hand to attack. Fate in other Media Negima?! Neo In Negima?! Neo, Fate is a prince of Ostia, and a childhood friend of Asuna Kagurazaka. Before Asuna was being sent to the Mahora Academy with her memories sealed for the sake of her safety, she and Fate promised to marry each other (which Asuna and Negi receives confirmation from the headmaster, Konoemon Konoe afterwards). After Asuna has gone off to her wedding with Fate, Negi and his students go off to intervene, in order to let Negi confess his love with Asuna. Fate disagree with this, and challenges Negi to a duel. After a furious fight, Fate finds out that Negi and Asuna has run off already, and as he sees the happy crowd of Asuna, Negi, and their friends, he admits nothing but defeat. ANIME FINAL Fate's motivation and the fight against Negi is same as the manga. Except after being attacked the Mage of the Beginning, instead of heavily injured he is dead after taking the attack and his body was disappear after the Mage of the Beginning was defeated. UQ Holder! As was said by Nagumo while explaining Touta's Magic Magia Erebea, Fate was, for a time, an associate or possible member of UQ Holder. Later it was reveled that Fate left and eventually became the greatest wizard in the solar system, as well as, for unknown reasons UQ Holder's true enemy. He seems to be interested in capturing Touta and stated that the boy belongs to him. He later explains that he blames Evangeline for Negi's death, and that he needs Touta to save him. He also claims that he was the one who killed Touta's parents. Trivia *Like his companions, his name is derived from numbers, and in this case from the latin word for "third", as he is the third generation Averruncus. *Unlike the three newest Averruncus, Fate shares his memories with a previous Averruncus. *In contrast to most other mages in the story, Fate speaks Ancient Greek when reciting an incantation (implied to be much more powerful than Latin when it comes to magic). *Fate, like Negi, has gained both the admiration and affection from his Pactio partners due to his somewhat kind and generous nature (though in the case of the former, it was on a more gradual level). *He is the only male character in the series to admit to having genuine romantic affection for Negi Springfield. *Fate is the only Averuncus that isn't showed much loyal to his master as other Averruncus did and don't have to fully carry his master's will. The reason of why the Mage of the Beginning make him different than other Averruncus is unknown. Reference Category:Characters Category:Cosmo Entelecheia characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Males